Save The Anniversary!
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: Today is the day of the Anniversary of the married couple Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. However a certain disaster will happen that their Kit Kats deem will be "A horrible day for their parents' day together!" So with help from their family members and their babysitter and her friend, they will do their best to make the best day ever for them! (The Kit Kats belong to msitubeatz.)
1. Save The Anniversary!

The early morning sun was up in the clear blue skies. Shining on the condo that had the officers and proud married couple Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps living in it. The big roomy place for them was clean and peaceful. Yet also quiet. The reason being was their kits were not here. The Kit Kats themselves went with their babysitter Katrice while also Judy's cousin Jack Savage and his wife Skye were out getting breakfast with their meerkat daughter Portia. The main reason on why everyone wasn't at the condo was because of how it was the anniversary for the two lovers.

Nick and Judy were walking down the stairs and into the hallway as they were in their pajama clothing with Judy wearing a plain pink t shirt and red gym shorts while Nick wore his white t shirt with some stained drips of his drool on it and black gym shorts as well. The two go into the kitchen with Judy stretching her arms to wake up her stiff body while Nick slowly goes from behind to place his warm comforting paws on the sides of her stomach as he gently places a soft kiss on her cheek to which she reacted with a smile and wrapping her arms lightly on his neck from behind to look up at him with her happy morning smile.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart." The tired but happy bunny said as she yawned softly to which made her fox let out a chuckle. "Happy anniversary too my tired cutie." She smirked as they both letted go of each other with Judy going to the fridge to get a carton of carrot juice with Nick getting to make a cup of coffee. The officer couple just took in that moment of silence. The kids not waking up and fighting. Not being loud and chanting for breakfast. Just quiet. As Judy took a glass and started to fill it with her drink she could tell Nick wasn't having fun with the quiet.

"Relax Nick. Katrice is watching them." His wife reassured him as she took a sip and couldn't help but feel sorry for the worrying fox. "I know. I just miss them so much." He almost makes a sniffle as his ears slightly flop down to show his sadness. Before he could continue to mop he felt the gentle patting on his back from his reassuring rabbit. "Nick. I promise you that after we spend our day celebrating our anniversary we will be in the arms of our kits. Ok?"

She snuggled on his warm fluffy body with her adorable lavender eyes looking up at him to keep him calm and happy. He letted out a sigh and smile after she said that. "You really are my special carrot you know that?" With a smirk she answered him back. "Always have been Slick Nick." The two share a soft kiss on their lips before Nick poured his coffee into his cup as the steam of the freshly made coffee filled the air to have the scent of coffee beans fill their noses.

Nick smiled and blew on the tip of his coffee cup to try to cool it down. He looked over as he held the handle of his cup to see his bun drinking her juice. "So today is going to be the same thing again from every year right?" He stated with him putting his lips to the freshly hot coffee to let it go into his mouth to which he could feel the caffeine start to wake him up. However he did notice Judy nod. "Mhm. The ice cream shop, the park, the bridge, and finally we can go to that amazing restaurant we always wanted to go to." She seemed swooned by just saying it. "I heard they got the best steamed carrots and even the best salad ever!" Her eyes were beaming from it as Nick just chuckled at her being herself.

"Well the fish is suppose to be really good. Maybe this time I'll get you to try fish." The sly fox said before he took another sip to hear her gag from that. "Ew. Do I have to?" She sounded like she wanted to protest before in seconds her body was spun around quick before she fell on her back but only into the arms of the charming mammal husband of hers. "Yeah you do. Unless you prefer to make me sad on this special day?" His smirk appeared and her face was blushing dark red on her cheeks. She wanted to say no to him but yet his charm and his romantic self just made her feel flushed. "Uggh. Fine. I will try them."

With her accepting defeat, he smiled and slowly gets her up on to her feet with his tail wrapping around her legs to be in a hugging and holding embrace with her. "That's only because I owe you for being a good boy and eating your veggies." She stated to him which the fox making a chuckle. "Well you did make that carrot casserole so of course they tasted good." They laugh slightly while nuzzling onto themselves. Again there was silence and peace for the two lovebirds who were now fully awakened and started to get ready for their romantic heartfelt day. Today was going to be a good day for them.

A couple of miles away from the home of Judy and Nick lays a small park that pretty much was full of other mammals. Mostly was mammals with their own children who were out running and playing on the sun that was still early and shining brightly. One of the mammals however had brought a couple of small kits with her, though they are not her mother or family member. She was their babysitter. The red panda in a light orange sleeveless t shirt while wearing a pink jean shorts. She sat on the bench with the Kit Kats close by her. The small but very energetic kits were all doing their things as Katrice was doing hers as well.

Sitting next to her was Amare with his Nick Doll by his side as she and him were drawing together with colored pencils. Aubrey was meditating next to the bench but also was resting her head against the side of it as she slept stealthily. Andre and Alicia however were playing chase, or which case Andre is chasing Alicia as she kept talking about the wrong colors of dresses from his favorite drama shows while he chases and still keeps telling her the correct type of color.

Now to the other mammals they just couldn't handle an odd bunch of kits like them. To Nick and Judy and everyone else in the family, even Katrice, they were perfect. They were odd and just so much full of different personalities. That was what made them unique and how much they were happy to be that way. Which was what made Katrice smile and always be happy to take care of the little kits.

As she looked over to check on them with the snoring Aubrey in her black and white dress, Andre and Alicia in his clean vest and shirt with tie and light brown shorts and her dark pink tank top and dark gray pants also, and Amare with his light green shirt and blue jeans on, they all were doing their casual thing which brought her to a smile and felt at ease that they were being safe. "Excuse me Katrice. Would you mind looking at my artwork?" The soft spoken Amare said as he looked over to the red panda to which she looked at him and looked over at his notebook he was drawing. He drew the tall buildings in front of him with the sky being blue and the clouds being white and puffy.

Now for a small kit he really was doing well with his drawings. It simply was amazing to her as she smiled and looked at him. "Oh I love it Amare!" She said with pure excitement in her tone to which made him have a satisfied smile. "Thank you Katrice. I'm glad you like it." His tail wagged in a happy motion as he never did think his artwork was really that good. With Katrice she was happy that she inspired him to do drawings. She knew he wouldn't probably be an artist but she could see his paintings actually become majestic and breathtaking.

"You know Amare, you could actually be a professional artist." The proud red panda said to him as he looked over and just felt a slight bit of proudness. "I-I don't think I'm really that good." Amare sounded slightly down as he never did think his art would be deemed professional. Yet again, Katrice spoke to him with her kindness. "Don't say that. You are good at one thing, being you." She gently wrapped an arm around his neck. "Whatever you do, you'll be excellent at it. I mean this art is more better than mine."

He chuckled and smiled from her saying that. To Amare, Katrice was pretty much a pro artist. He could never beat her at that. Still though he was feeling happy at how she was being so positive and supportive to him even if his art was terrible in his eyes. "So I promise you that I am not lying. Your work of art is perfect. It should be in an art museum." Her smile and sweet words just made Amare almost speechless at how someone not in his family loved his work. But yet he still felt like it wasn't perfect enough. Even if Katrice was still being honest with him he felt like this wasn't deemed artist materiel. "You really do promise?"

Before Katrice could give him more encouragement a male voice cutted her off. "She keeps her promises." The red panda looked over from her right side as the curious fox kit copied her to see the mammal with that voice. There standing before them was a light blue fur dyed male rabbit with blue shutter shades on his head with his black fingerless gloves on and wearing a red t shirt with sand colored flight cargo shorts that reached below his knees.

"Hey Spazzie!" Katrice yelled out in a excited surprise as she quickly got up and hugged the bunny in quick seconds. Amare, Andre, and Alicia started to look at the two as she hugs him tightly as he chuckled softly and hugs her back. "Is he just blue or is he not getting any air?" Alicia said as she had never seen a rabbit looking like he is frozen. "Just blue. Maybe a little bit of air leaving me." Spazzie said with the red panda letting him go as he dramatically gasped for air before his arm had a playful punch from Katrice.

The smooth snoring Aubrey woke up as she rubbed her eyes and looked over to her brothers and sister looking at awe at something. She got up and joined with them to witness the blue rabbit standing next to their babysitter. "Ok this is a dream, but meh I'm still tired." the sleepy fox said as she smacked the dirt off herself as Katrice looked at the kit kats. "Guys. This is Spazzie Bunnie. He's a good friend of mine." After she introduced him, the bunny did a soft smile and wave to them with them greeting him back.

"Why are you all blue like the sky?" Amare asked as he held his Nick Doll as he was new to meeting him like the others. "Now Amare that isn't very nice." Katrice said to him softly but sternly before Spaz halted her. "No no. He's ok." He walked over to the teal eyed fox as he gently kneels in front of him. "It's because of dye, which means color changing. Mammals sometimes dye their fur or skin either for parties or to look stylish." The word dye got Alicia interested to hear more as her ears perked up. It sounded so cool to pretty much be the color of the walls of their home to blend in and scare unsuspecting mammals, aka her siblings.

As her mind trails off of hearing the screams of her scared siblings and family she got cutted off by both the stares of Spazzie and Katrice. "What?" She said with her innocent face showing to cover her track of plans of pranks for her future. "I know you happen to be the trouble maker." The blue rabbit stated to which he was met with four shocked gasps from the kit kats. Alicia seemed the most shocked as she never thought he would know about her. Her plans have failed right away.

"H-how did you know that?" She felt like her mind was being read like a book from him as he smirked at her. "Well Katrice had told me about you four. If I'm right you are the troublemaker Alicia. And you would be-" Spazzie was slowly listing off who they were and their names one by one. He got Amare right. Then Andre and Aubrey. The four kits were pretty much impressed with him figuring out who was who. It was hard for sometimes their teachers to know who was who but yet this oddly blue dyed bunny easily guessed the right ones.

"Whoa. You sure you're not some sort of spy or wizard or spy wizard?" Aubrey asked with a chuckle coming out of Spazzie. "I'm just a regular mammal is all." He playfully rubs his paw on her head to mess with it slightly to hear her giggle as he gets back onto his feet as he looked back at Katrice. "So what brings you here Spazzie?" the red panda questioned as he was happy to give the answer. "Well I was walking down to get some fresh air. Then I spotted you and the Kit Kats so I just wanted to stop by and say hey to you all."

He smiled after saying that with him starting up a question as well. "So what brings you here to the park?" "Oh Nick and Judy are celebrating their anniversary together so I took the kits to the park." Soon after, the kits all were awwing about seeing their parents happy and enjoying their time together and being happy together in their heads. "I bet mommy and daddy are being so happy right now as we speak and think!" Amare exclaimed loudly with him hugging his Nick Doll as close as he can with his tail wagging in quick motion.

"Yeah. They are lucky to be heading to that restaurant though. I'm hungry already." Andre stated as his stomach growled with Katrice assuring him that they will head home to eat anything they want. However Spazzie looked at Andre as if he too was interested. "Wait restaurant? Which one? The fancy rich looking one down at the Rainforest District?" The bunny was met with the kits shouting 'Yeah' to which he looked a slight bit worried. "What's wrong?" asked Katrice as she wanted to know what was in his mind. "Well that restaurant has been closed down. There is a rodent infestation at that place right now. They keep wanting to claim it just because of how many there are. I swear that Mickey Mouse fella is trying to grab everything he can."

The gasps came from the kits again but this time at the thought of their parents being sad and miserable on their special day. "If mommy and daddy ain't happy, then they will never be happy and the world will collapse! The universe will pretty much be gone in a snap of a fin-" Andre was going to continue until it was halted by Aubrey would told him to relax his mind and take some breaths with him taking her advice. "Oh no. Common guys we better head back and tell them before they head out." Katrice said with her carrying both her and Amare's drawing notebook as the kits and her started to walk with Spazzie, having nothing else to do on his spare time, decides to join as he followed with them.

With the group on the sidewalk walk running cose to the kit kats parents home, Katrice was trying to call them through her phone. Yet every minute as they walk closer to the condo, there was still no answer on the phone. "Ugh. I'm getting nothing." She said slightly frustrated before Spazzie patted her back. "Relax. They are probably busy putting on rich mammal clothing." The blue bunny said to calm her down with Andre looking at him with a look of pure disbelief that the bunny just said that. "Hey. This vest and tie looks good." The small fox said proudly as Spaz chuckled. "Yeah but did it take time though?" Soon after there were three agreeing with him all except for the teal green stylish looking kit who blushed slightly of embarrassment. "Hey. The fur gets messy and style is always the craze no matter what season it is." Andre said proudly and firmly as his siblings just rolled their eyes at his classy style.

For a final time the red panda adult tried to call desperately to hope it will be the one they will answer to. After half a minute of waiting she was melt with the same blasted voicemail. She groaned in defeat as she looked down and putted her phone in her pocket with her bunny companion patting on her shoulder to comfort her. Within another minute of walking they made it to the home with the kits looking determined to help their parents. "Don't worry mom and dad! We are coming to save the day!" The Kit Kats all shouted in union as they look both ways before crossing the road with the two adults following them to protect them as they rush in quick fox speed as much as they can.

Just thirty seconds their paws all reached on to the door knob and turned to open it quickly with all of them falling on top of eachother with light thuds being heard. Following behind them where panting of the red panda and rabbit who couldn't catch up to them thanks to their energy. The kits started to get off of each other as they looked around and saw nothing. The smell of their father and mother seemed faint which meant they left. However a sudden sound of a door slammed closed made the kits all shook and hide behind Katrice and Spazzie for protection.

The two adults who were the kits only ones to protect them looked at each other as they knew they had to investigate. "I'll go check it out. You all stay right here ok?" Spazzie whispered to her and the small fox kits as he started to tiptoe inside with quiet protests from Katrice was what he could hear. Slowly he heard the sound of slurping coming from the kitchen. His head peeked over as he his behind a wall to peek inside. What he witnessed is a small sandy furred male fox that was sipping a yellow can as he was sitting on a chair eating a donut. A strange fennec fox with a black bowling shirt with a red stripe and olive shorts just was acting like he owned the place.

Though Spazzie knew what he was, he just never seen him before. Slowly he started to backup carefully with suddenly a fierce grab from behind pulled him outside to which made him almost scream with his arms covering his face. He stops his scream as he learned it was Katrice who looked stressed but yet took a breath to relax. "First off it was brave, second off next time let me do it, and third off what did you see?" She asked while still keeping her voice down. "Some fennec fox dude. Looked sandy and I think he has a bowling shirt."

"Ok. I say we should call the cops. Kits, stay here an- wait where is Amare?" The red panda said in worry in her tone as the kits suddenly turn around to notice that their own brother had disappeared with the frantic Katrice and Spazzie all looking for him. Just before they were going to rush in with full force, they heard the sounds of Amare giggling happily with him being walked out of the kitchen being held in his arms by the fennec fox who was smiling and laughing with him. "So how is my Mini Me do-WHAT THE HE- HECK!?" He looks over to witness the blue rabbit and angry red panda as the two of them growl with Spazzie looking at the two and wanting to growl with Katrice but couldn't do it rightly.

"Wait stop! Uncle Finnick is good!" Amare shouted as he stopped the two protective mammals as Finnick went from growling at them to stopping and looking at them as he was protecting the kit as if this was his own baby. "Amare, who are these mammals?" Finnick said as he still gave the stare of being ready to attack at them. "That's my babysitter Katrice and her friend Spazzie." with Amare saying that, Finnick slowly took his stare to look at them somewhat normally though still didn't trust them.

Even if he knew who they were he still had Amare protected by his side as he gave them no trust. For a small fluffy looking mammal he was more dangerous than anything else. "What you all doing here?" He said again sounding like he would attack the two if they weren't careful with the rest of the kit kats coming in. "Well we came by to see if Judy and Nick are home." Katrice told the little very hot tempered protective fox as he looks over the two. Amare gently tugs his shirt and huggles up on him. "Uncle Finnick, they are good mammals. Please tell them and us where daddy and mommy are." Then it hitted Finnick like a blow to the heart. His heart was just melted at the fact of Amare was looking up at him with big green colored eyes and almost sad. He hated how easily those kits had affected his life but yet was very glad they did, big time.

Finnick sighed and looked over to the red panda and rabbit. "I just got here and I never saw them." He then reached into his pocket to pull out what looked to be a key in a keyring as he twirls it around his finger. "And no, I did not break in. I came by to check up on the two lovebirds but forgot today was their anniversary." He said with him putting the key back into his pockets as he then picked up Amare into his arms and held him like he is his fatherly fox. Again, those kits had changed that soft cotton ball with teeth for the greater good. Katrice and Spazzie were just lucky to have them be their saviors from him.

"Well that's the point of us being here." Spazzie added with Katrice following up. "Today for their anniversary they were heading to this restaurant but it's been closed down for today. We tried calling but nothing." After hearing what she had to say, Finnick decides to talk but also try not to chuckle in front of the kits. "Oh wow. So it does happen every year." He again tried to hold in his laughter with the kits and two mammals looking at him with utter confusion. "What's so funny uncle Finnick?" Aubrey questioned as her uncle letted out a small chuckle before starting to talk.

"Well. Every year on their anniversary, situations occur. Like that one time they went out to the mall and Nick was pretty much smelling like a girl after he ran into the free perfume sample booths." The fennec fox started to laugh as he laid against the couch and hitting its pillows with pure laughter coming out of his mouth. "Wait. They never had a good day?" Alicia asked as Finnick wiped away a tear. "Well they just have bad things happen that they plan. Like how Judy planned to go to the movies and then as soon as they get in there was a riot between two nerd factions about some comic book movies." A snicker came out of him while the kits looked at each other as they felt slightly sad for their parents with their faces looking gloom and their ears flopped down.

"Poor mom and dad." Andre said with sadness in his voice. Now it was Finnick's turn to feel the sadness with him going over and pulling up two of the kits with his strong arms for a hug while Katrice and Spazzie held the other two. Amare and Andre were pretty much being cared for by their uncle as Aubrey was in the comforting red pandas arms as Alicia was in the blue rabbits arms as well. All of them still were pretty bummed at the fact their parents didn't get their days like what they wanted. "I wish we could do something." Alicia said out loud with her siblings all agreeing in union.

Finnick turns to the two boys in front of him and the two girls in the caring arms of the two mammals with him feeling guilty of laughing. "I wish we could too. They deserve so much." With a smile, the fennec fox continued. "I know that you kits will do everything in your power to make them happy if you had the chance." Then they all thought about it, and at the same time they all spoke in union once again to their family member. "How can we?"

After that small talk like speech from Finnick, Spazzie looked over to Katrice to see her face was thinking of an idea of making a plan. His eyes widened as he knew that just like his plans, they were crazy but yet well thought out. Sometimes. "What if we do?" She blurted out loud as she putted down Aubrey on her feet. "Do what?" Andre asked with Katrice continuing after what he said. "What if we actually do something for them?" That crazed inspiration in her eyes were making Finnick worry but Spazzie just look at her as normal. "Wait. What are you saying Katrice?"

"I'm saying that we should give them what they want. A restaurant here at home!" The last words from her mouth had the kit kats gasp of joy with their eyes wide and smiles showing to grow bigger. "YES! I CALL BEING CHEF!" Andre said with him raising his arms. "I WANNA DRAW THE NIGHT SKY!" Amare stated with going to Katrice for help. "I WANT TO BE THE ONE WHO YELLS AT OTHERS FOR THINGS TO BE PERFECT!" Alicia added on and everyone looks at Aubrey. "I'll be the waitress since I'm already dressed like one. And I get to rest. Like right now." She hops on the couch and in seconds the sweet sounds of snores could be heard from the couch.

After the others looked at the sleeping fox then at each other they started to get into their stations with Finnick going with Andre to the kitchen to help think of a food for his parents, Alicia going around to straighten up the place, and Andre getting coloring pencils from his room with huge stacks of paper and tape to give Katrice. All but Spazzie had a job as he just chuckled softly and was amazed how well they all worked together "Well since you all are going to be busy I guess I should-" "Spazzie! I need help with trying to find something that is a vase!" Yelled out the Alicia who acted like the total owner of this fictional restaurant down the hallway as Katrice smirked and laugh. "You heard the boss lady." With a smile and a small chuckle again, Spaz starts to follow the sound as the rest start to work on fixing this day perfectly for Nick and Judy. 


	2. Judy and Nick's Day Together

(NOTE: I actually made this in a day as I wanted to include a chapter dedicated to the certain Bunny and Fox. Plus...I was in a cuddly mood to write some fluffy stuff. Shush it, blame it on how adorable these two are together. Anyways enjoy this short sweet chapter.)

As the Kit Kats and their uncle, babysitter, and the babysitters friend start to decorate the home to have it both fancy looking and clean the time starts to pass by with the morning going into the start of the afternoon. The sun starts to shine brightly as the wind starts to also come to keep a cool breeze for every mammal. The wind is especially helpful for the day off officers Judy Hopps and her husband Nick Wilde as they rest against the painted wooden railing of a bridge at the Rainforest District. The rain was halted for today due to what is claimed to be somehow most of the pipes were clogged thus it was a perfect time for walking around. Also they forgot their umbrellas so it was a lucky day for them.

Now the thing funny about them being at the Rainforest District wasn't the fact that the restaurant was in the same district, with them being on the edge of the district and the fancy place being in the middle of the district, but they wanted to just take something that wasn't on the list. Do something different with their anniversary. Yeah memories can be swell but something made them just want to go there. Why? Well it was Nick's idea to think of being there with Judy siding with him as secretly to her it felt like something new.

The bridge was as one would be at a park, medium sized, as it was on top of a small thin lake with the water flowing gently as it came from the closeby waterfalls. It was so clear you practically look at it and see your full reflection on it. The bridge itself was covered in vines which gave it that look of nature. The two leaned their backs against its railing as some mammals passed by with umbrellas in hand for when it is fixed. Judy was wearing her dark pink buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and dark gray pants with Nick being in his dark red buttoned up shirt with his black coal colored tie and his dark brown pants.

The railing was dry so thankfully their clothes weren't getting wet. Nick took a deep breath of the fresh air with a calm sigh ending with a smile on his face. "I sure do love this place." Judy looked over to him as her head laid gently on his arm. His soft fox fur was so fluffy she felt like she was going to die. "Yeah it is. I can see why your mom loves it here." She stated to him as she could feel his arm wrap around her waist to bring her closer to him. "Yeah." Nick said as he looked down to meet her lavender eyes. Her smile grew slightly as she just couldn't help but let out a small giggle with light redness on her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Nick asked when he noticed his bunny was acting very giggly.

"Oh it's just, well, this day is feels like a dream." Judy lightly snuggled on his arm with her face with Nick just feeling her be so happy. He could feel butterflies tickling his stomach just from her own cuteness. "Well you know what? This is like a dream to me too." She stopped slowly to look up at him when he said that. "What you mean by that?" She smirked as she wanted to hear him be his charming self. She would never admit it but when he puts on his charm face she feels slightly faint from loving his suave ways. She hated but loved how that was her weakness from him. "Well Carrots. I just feel like this isn't real. Like I feel as if I could fly and dream up of so many things I want."

Judy looked at him with a hint of curiosity as she held his hand with hers from his arm that still was wrapped around her. He continued. "What I mean is that I can't believe that this dream feels real. I don't want to ever wake up from it." After he finished his say, he could hear the slight aww coming out of Judy whose nose was twitching from being too happy. Nick slightly letted go of her as he scooted away a bit. "You ain't going to do a binky again are you? The last one got the wind out of me." She lightly chuckled and patted his arm.

"Well I did give you a gallon of ice to make it up. Besides you was the one who kept tickling with your kisses." Judy said with Nick having his turn to have a laugh. "Well who was the one that kept giving me a raspberry on the neck?" With that, Judy blushed but still gave a smirk. "Be lucky it wasn't your belly." With that being said, Nick laughed as he get his body off of leaning on the railing with Judy doing the same. "Thanks by the way." Nick stated as he looked at her with warmness and joy into his eyes.

"For what? Paying the cab?" the smirking but happy rabbit stated with her fox kissing her forehead. "Well that, but also for pretty much being the helpful mammal you can be." He looked with him seeing his wife having her blush still on her face but growing slightly brighter. Still he wanted to make her suffer from his charm so he continued. "I want to thank you for changing me. For having this new life that I have right here and right now." He got down on one knee to be face to face with her. Again her blush grew more as he grabbed her hand and gently placed it on his chest where his heart is.

"You changed my heart. You changed my life. You changed me." His suave mood didn't end as he placed his warm hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb. "I got no words of thanking you for making me the happiest fox in the world. So I will always try everyday to make you happy even if I feel blue." That got her. Her smile grew as she started to slightly laugh but hold in the tears from him. She wasn't always emotional but when it came to Nick and his sweet words or the kits practically being happy to be with her, which they call her mom, she could have moments of being a teary eyed rabbit. This was one of them.

"There there now." Nick stopped his playful tease as he grabbed his wife and brought her closer to him in a warm embracing hug. He could feel her wrap her arms around his neck with her red flushed cheeks rubbing on his with her making soft sniffles from him. "I didn't mean to make you emotional Judy. Really I was just trying to be sweet and playful. I sw-" His words were cutted off for two reasons that happened in a matter of seconds. One was the sprinklers were fixed so the cool water started to rain down on the mammals with the lucky ones pulling up their umbrellas. Except for the two lovebirds by the bridge.

The second seemed more of a reason for Nick to forget about the rain. He felt the sweet and deep love of a kiss on his lips. Judy was holding his cheeks with her lips connected to his with her eyes closed and having the expression of joy on her face. This made the wet furred fox close his eyes and just feel as if there was no rain. His arms were around his wife's body as he just felt like the world was gone around him. Like he was only there with the one mammal he loved. He cherished. He adored more than his own life. He kissed her back as the two were nothing more but in their own embrace. They felt pure bliss of love, of joy, of pure happiness.

Slowly as they have their eyes opened they pulled off to let themselves take a moment to breath. They could see their clothes getting wet from the rain as they start to smell like wet mammals. However it never bothered them. Love can make even the most perfect mammal go crazy. It was pure proof as Nick gets up and offered her his hand. "Common Mrs. Wilde, Let's get an umbrella for us. I'll pay this time." Nick said with her smiling up at him and offering his hand as she held it.

"Hey. Can we actually go into the blimp this time? I never rode that." Judy asked as they started to walk over the bridge to look for a store selling umbrellas. "Oh I was just going to ask you that. You and I really do think alike huh?" The wet fox said as he heard her sweet chuckle of laughter. "I love you Nick." Judy could only say as she had her wet head on his soggy feeling fur. "I love you too Judy." His smile just never went away after that. It was goofy to act like a lovesick fox everyday even when he had a wife. Yet everyday to him it felt like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. As best friends who had this bond stronger than metal.

The only thing they got in common a lot more was how no matter what species, no matter what their lives were like, no matter what blocks them in their way, they still have each other. It was true love and every mammal could see it. Two soaked mammals holding hands and not caring about the rain nor the world. Both were grateful to be in their lives. To have changed their lives together. Judy and Nick were both in love, but both happy with their wonderful amazing weird life.

And they would never change it no matter what.


	3. Jack and Skye and Portia To The Rescue!

The day was still bright and sunny. The mammals still were active on their mundane tasks as many were out in the streets of the Savanna Central doing their own business of being outside. Including an arctic fox and her bunny husband with their adoptive meerkat daughter holding on to her head and neck with her arms and legs. It was of course Skye, Jack Savage, and their daughter Portia. Skye had on a light blue shirt with matching shorts that reach down to below her knees with Jack having to wear a light green buttoned up shirt that Nick gave him on his birthday with dark blue shorts on. Portia was wearing her casual long white tank top that had a unique design at the very bottom with some cool light green on it and pants that was a more lighten tone of green like on her shirt.

The funny thing was Portia didn't mind the summer heat. Being a meerkat, she can handle the hottest day in the Sahara Square without her breaking a sweat. Which is why Spring and Summer were the best seasons for her as she would drag her parents to go out and play with her. Her parents Jack and Skye didn't mind the blasting sun as they do enjoy and love spending time with her. The meerkat girl nuzzled softly on the soft and thick fluffy white head fur Skye had with Jack taking notice and chuckles softly. "She just loves your fluffy coat." Jack stated the obvious with Skye looking back as she smirks at him. "She gets that from her father, the same one who 'loses' the blanket most of the time."

With that smirk and comment, Jack felt a bit of defeat and a blush growing on his three stripped cheeks. "Ok fair point. Just I don't get how you can have fur so fluffy." With that it was turn for Skye to blush. "Well it's called taking care of your body and health, which I am glad you and Portia follow. Right sweetie?" She asked Portia who looks to the left side of her mother to see her eyes. "Yes mama." With that they both smiled as Portia started to gently climb down and get off so she could be in the middle with her happy parents. "So Portia. You still full of energy?" Jack asked as he looked down to her as he looked up back at him as she held both of their hands. "Of course baba."

Jack suddenly letted out again a soft chuckle. "I swear I don't know how the kits can keep up with you. Even Alicia." He gently playfully messes up her brown curly hair that just made her be twice as adorable as she had flower headband on with her giggling. "It's called 'Survival Of The Fitness'!" She yelled with raising her hand up to do a pose with Skye looking at her. "You mean 'fittest'?" With her stating that Portia blushed in embarrasment. "Y-yeah. Sorry." "It's ok sweetie. I sometimes say that too. But that still is a good motto." Jack reassured her with her smile being shown on her face as she nuzzles her head on his arm with Jack trying not to go freaking out on how she is too adorable and acts like the tough rabbit he is.

With the three of them walking, they see their destination. The condo that was both basically their home but also the home of Jack's cousin Judy. "You think they're back?" Skye told Jack as he looked at it. "Nah. They take till night to come home. Ugh I still wish she would stop muting her phone." He sounded with some worry in his tone. "Relax honey, you know she wants her and Nick's day to be grand and romantic. Plus she still has the taser you gave her." Skye added to keep her husband calm to which worked as he lets out a relieved sigh and agrees with her. They walk and Portia lightly skips happily as they make it to the door with Jack reaching into his right pocket

"You think the Kit Kits and Katrice are in there?" Skye stated to which she could feel the beam of joy come out of her daughter as her tail lightly wags just from the thought of playing with them. "Well they got to be. They are probably doing arts and crafts. You know their babysitter loves to do art." Jack said as he pulled out the spare key and slide it into the keyhole. With a turn he heard the door unlock and grabbed the knob to twist it and push the door open.

As he letted his daughter and wife go in they all saw nothing but what looks to be a full house. They saw Amare and their red panda babysitter Katrice drawing what looks to be a long row of torn off a notebook pieces of papers that have tape been taped together on the backside of it with the front showing what looks to be a drawing of the buildings of the Rainforest District at a beautiful rainy night. Beside the two was the blue bunny that they never met that was showing them pictures of the district at night to help them get an idea of what to draw. Alicia was having Aubrey and her clean up the walls as the bossy fox was having her sister stay awake so she can continue to do her work. Meanwhile Andre comes out with having an apron of his on while Finnick carries a plate of french fries as he places it on the table. "Ok everyone I made us some Lu- Ah!" Andre panics as he hides behind Spazzie and Katrice as suddenly everyone looks over to see and at first thought it was Judy and Nick but quickly took a breath. "Oh it's just uncle Jack and Aunt Skye and Portia. We are good!" Alicia stated to them all as Andre looks out of hiding and blushes. "Sorry. I got scared." He said as he got out of hiding.

"Uhh Finnick. Who is the blue bunny?" Jack asked with Finnick looking at him. "Why ask me? I don't know him other than he his Katrices bud and his name is Spazzie." The fennec said with Portia going over to Spazzie and offering her hand. "Hi mister bunny!" She smiled warmly with the blue rabbit smiling back and offering her hand and shaking it lightly. "If I am right, you are the daughter of Jack Savage and Skye Savage huh? Ummm, Portia?" With that she gasped and smiles wide. "How did you know?! Are you a wiz-" "I already asked him and no he ain't both either." Aubrey cuts her off with Katrice taking a fry and eating one as she speaks to Jack. "Actually I told him. I mean this family is so great that how could i not talk about it?" She said as she swallowed the fry and patted Spazzie's back. "I trust him with helping out the kits for this."

"Speaking of this, what actually is going on here?" Skye said while Portia sneaks in between to have a couple of fries to eat. "Mommy and Daddys anniversary is going to be a nightmare!" Amare stated as he held his Nick Doll and holds it close to him with his rabbit uncle and fox aunt look at him confused. "The fancy restaurant in the Rainforest District they wanted to go to is closed for today so since we can't contact them, we wanted to make it like one for them." Said Alicia with her tail wagging and eating a fry as well. Skye d'aww loudly at how sweet all of them were, especially the adults even helping to make the two have a grand day.

"It's funny how I can expect you and your blue friend to help out the kits." Jack stated to Katrice and Spazzie but his attention turned towards Finnick. "But why you wanting to help out huh Finnick? I thought you was a tough fennec fox." Jack smirked and playful elbowed Finnick's arm. "S-shut it dude. I'm doing this cause I want to. Problem?" He tried to act tough but he knew Jack was joking around so the rabbit letted him be himself as he looked over to the kits. "So how is the house? Is it ready to be done and used as a restaurant?" The kits smile at him with their tails lightly wagging.

"Well almost. I still need to draw the sky and stars." Amare said to Jack. "Also the floors need to be swept and stuff to be dusted. Andre just finished the kitchen so it is very clean for them." Alicia was listing things off on a piece of paper as Spazzie gives her a pencil to cross off the things that were done. Andre then had his turn to spoke. "Uncle Jack! I was wondering if you could help me cook. Please? We could make some bug burgers or cheesy fries! Or both!" The happy kit said loudly with his ears pointed up and face full of joy.

With that Jack laughed softly and walked over. "Of course Andre. Now remember not to eat it ok? We will eat the rest after we feed it to your dad and mom okay?" He said as both of them walk into the kitchen. "Ok Uncle Jack. Oh! Want to help Uncle Finnick? Please?!" With his rope tied from the kit looking at him in the eyes begging for some help, Finnick took again a sigh of defeat from those cute nieces and nephews of his as he walks in with Jack and Andre. "Sure kid. Remember, no eating your parents food. Otherwise I will start eating it too."

With there being three chefs in the kitchen Alicia crossed off another things to do on the list as she looked over to Portia who smiled at her. "I'm glad you're here Portia. It's nice to have my cousin/ sister from another father here." Alicia said with her putting the paper to her side. "Awww. Well I'm glad to be here too with my cousin/ fellow Kit Kat crew member." They giggle softly as Alicia then looks back at her list. "Ok we got to do the dusting on everything. Tv, couch, and stands. Also clean the windows." She muttered to herself with Portia still by her side looking at the list with her.

"Ok Aubrey. If we can get this done quick we mi-" The loud snores blocked her off as turned over to see her sister sleeping on the couch with slight bit of drool on the couch with Alicia groaning and rolling her eyes. "I could help." Portia said to help Alicia even though she seemed a little bit busy with trying to wake Aubrey up. "I don't know Portia. It is actually pretty extreme." After she said that, Portia letted out a smug grin on her face. "So what you are saying is, that you are scared that I might finish before you?"

As if those words triggered her, Alicia looked over the meerkat who seemed to be very confident in what she said. "Oh you think so? Because I can beat you without taking a break." The smug face then appeared on Alicia as she grabbed a can of Pledge and a rag with Portia doing the same. "Oh it is on!" They both shouted in union as they run over in the hallway to clean up the rooms of downstairs and upstairs with sheer quickness and skill.

Skye laughed at the two as she sits next between Amare and Katrice. "I swear that Portia is getting smarter every day." She said with a smile on her lips. "Using Alicia's trait of being over-confident to make the house clean quick? Yeah she is." Katrice spoke with the white arctic fox as she does little dabs of the pencil to make stars on the dark nightly sky. "Oh whoa. That is amazing." Skye was impressed by the whole artwork that laid before her with Amare and Katrice smiling. "Thank you aunt Skye. I did most of the buildings!" He added to which he got his head playfully rubbed by Skye's hand. "Well look at you being the next famous artist. I say Katrice has taught you very well."

The red panda just smiled with a soft giggle coming out of her mouth. "I wouldn't say that. He has been a professional all on his own." "Yeah. I seen some of his drawings and I couldn't tell which was his and which was Katrice's." Spazzie said as he showed his phone to Amare who kept drawing the picture that was on the screen with Amare smiling and tail wagging and ears perked up. "Thanks guys. You all are just the best." Amare continued with Katrice starting to follow him and even his aunt wanting to do a little bit of coloring too while Portia and Alicia still were in a race to clean up the most and finish first as their quick energy doesn't seem to be slowing down.

Hours have passed and on the couch was full of tired working mammals. The kits were on the couch next to each other and Portia as they ate the rest of the warmed up fries with their uncles, their aunt, their babysitter and her friend. The house itself was clean and looked branded new. The drawings on paper were taped to the walls and windows to make it look like long windows with the night and it's dark sky and the buildings being lit being shown while outside the sun starts to slowly go down with day turning into dusk. It all felt amazing to all of them. Spazzie looks over to Katrice who still was drawing on her notebook. "Jeez not even tired? I don't want you getting a broken wrist." He sounded worried but Katrice just smiles. "I'm fine. Don't worry. Besides it gives me an idea of what to draw." Before Spaz could even ask Jack's phone started to ring as he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled it out to answer.

"Hello? Oh hey Judy!" The kits all hear and gasp as they shouted out to their mother and father as Jack smiled and laughed. "Yeah they love you. She loves you too by the way!" He yelled out as they all were happy from hearing it. "So what's wrong? What? The restaurant was closed, oh no!" He acted to sound shocked as best as he can as he kept talking. "Ok. We will see you in about thirty minutes. Love you and you two be safe ok? Bye Judy." With that said he looked over to the kits and their babysitter and friend and uncle with a smirk on his face. "You know what that means guys?"

"Ok guys! Get to your stations and lets get a move on! Common CHOP CHOP!" Alicia went back to command as everyone got up to their places. Andre and Jack and Finnick went back into the kitchen with Amare looking over the drawings to see if there should be any touches. Alicia and Portia go around the house to double check to see if anything needs to be clean while also being a rematch while Aubrey still sleeps and waits for her cue. Katrice and Spazzie wait by the window to be on look out for Nick and Judy as the red panda continues to draw while the blue bunny stands next to her and watches both the window and her drawing.

Everything seems to be according to plan.


	4. The Big Anniversary Night (Finale)

The night was approaching by with thirty minutes passing since the last call with Judy Hopps. Inside of her and her husbands home felt like a whole crew of chefs and waiters/waitresses waiting for customers to arrive. Andre and Jack were preparing the food with there being cheese fries, bug burgers, and even some steaming fish with Finnick helping with the fish. Alicia and Portia set up a foldable table in the living room with the help from Skye as they put a clean white blanket on it with Skye putting the chairs in place and the two young mammals setting up plates and forks and spoons and butter knives. Andre was admiring his work even though he felt a slight bit of wanting to add more stars while Aubrey rubs his shoulders to keep him at ease and not go crazy.

The two watchers Spazzie and Katrice still kept the lookout for Judy and Nick with the red panda babysitter still drawing with her colored pencils as the blue rabbit still looked at it. "What are you drawing by the way?" Asked Spazzie as he looked over to her. "You have been drawing nonstop. Don't want you rushing to the hospital for carpal tunnel or something." He stated with Katrice looking back at him. "I'll be fine Spazzie. Don't worry. But I am drawing a character from this show I like."

He looked over at the drawing. "All I see is lines that are forming a shape." He said jokingly while she chuckles. "She will be made. She's from an anime I just love." Katrice stated with a smile on her face and joy beaming out of her. "Ok then. I'll bite. What is it called?" the rabbit questioned and noticing her pure happiness starting to show more. "EEE! Ok it's a show about Magical Girls and there is this one girl who makes guns out of ribbons! She is just too pure perfect!" She almost screamed out with some of the kits and the adults looking at her as if something was wrong with her slightly blushing and starting to act normal.

"It's a really good show. Maybe you should watch it with me?" Katrice said with Spazzie looking and rubbing his arm as he looks. "I don't know. I'm neither a Magical Girl fan or an anime fan." He truthfully said with him not wanting to have her upset. "But I guess I could give it a shot. Is it cute?" He sounded worried with his question with her smile still beaming. He knew he was doomed. "Yea it's both cute and dark but you will love how adorable awesome it is!" He knew his fate was sealed while Katrice just still was drawing with her humming happy and the rabbit being afraid of being exposed to anime that has been known to ruin thousands of mammals of how very crazed it is.

As if right on time to clear his thoughts he sees two figures. One was a tall orange looking fox and the other a small gray bunny. He knew right away who it was. "Hey guys! Get ready! They are here!" In seconds everyone started to get into place with Aubrey getting off the couch and Andre putting on the finishing touches of the food while Alicia and Amare start to make sure the table looks clean and ready. Jack and Skye and Portia all help out the kits while making sure everything seems perfect for the couple that was walking in the door any second.

Outside of their condo, Nick and Judy walkover with them by their side and their bodies and clothes being dry ever since the rain in the Rainforest District had got the two happy married couple wet without them getting an umbrella. "Told you our clothes would be dry when we got to the park." Nick stated with hearing Judy chuckle. "Alright then Mr. Slick, you knew the sun was blaring hot anyway." With that said, the fox did his smirk at her. "Well the only thing that could ever beat the sun in hotness is you of course." The rabbit gently punched his arm. "That was pretty cringy." She then hopped up to kiss his cheek. "But that was very sweet of you to say."

They both smiled at each other and walked over up to the stairs as Judy pulls out the key from her pocket. "You think the kits are still active?" Nick said to Judy as she looked back at him while putting the key in the doorknob. "Well you know they won't sleep til we arrive. So I am sure they are awake and doing something special for us." As she kept going she twisted the key and opened the door while still looking at Nick. "Like maybe a sweet drawing or a surprise Kit Kat hug or even-" "A table setted up with plates and utensils." Nick said mid sentence as Judy was going to agree with him until she saw what he saw. There was the said table but the kit kats all there in front of it and their tails wagging and ears up from pure happiness to see their own parents. Before any question was to be asked the rabbit and fox both get tackle hugged by them as they nuzzle on to them close.

"We missed you mom and dad!" The kits said in union with them getting hugs back from their parents. "We missed you guys too. So what is this?" Nick points to everyone by the table and the table itself. "Well we heard the restaurant was closed so we figured to clean up the house and give a chance for you two to eat out at a restaurant." Alicia said in the middle of cuddling on Judy who smiles and pats her back. "You did this all for us?" Judy looked over to them all after saying that with all of them nodding. "Well we had help." Amare added as Judy and Nick looked over to see the adults all there smiling at the sweet moment with the kits loving up on their parents.

"We had help from Uncle Jack and Finnick, Aunt Skye, Portia, even with help from Katrice and her friend Spazzie." Andre pointed out with them starting to get off their parents with Judy and Nick getting up and looking at them all. They even notice the drawing of the night sky of what looks to be windows that show the Rainforest District and it's beautiful buildings. "Whoa. Amare did you drew that?" Nick looked over to his son who lightly blushed and chuckled softly. "Well Katrice and Spazzie helped me." They still were impressed with how well the drawing looked. Amare could tell from their smiles on their lips to which got him to smile back.

"Table for two?" Aubrey cutted in front of the two who stopped looking and looked down at their daughter who pretty much started to pull out the chairs for them. "Why yes." Nick said with him walking over the one of the chairs that was next to Judy with her sitting with him as they scooted on the chairs slightly to reach the table. Aubrey started to read off of a card. "Tonight's specials are Cheese Fries, Bug Burgers, and Steamed Bish." Andre slides in and whispers to Aubrey in her ear to which her eyes widen as she looks back at the card and to her parents. "Oh my apologizes it's Steamed Fish." Alicia could feel the need to facepalm grow as she was fully deep into acting like the owner of this fake place with Aubrey smiling and walking off.

The fox and rabbit were actually enjoying the treatment. Granted this is nothing like the restaurant but they still loved how everyone wanted to do their best at making the night be perfect for them. Especially the kits who seemed tired from doing their work but still got tons of energy thanks to the energetic side of Nick. Jack walked in with Andre as a couple of seconds later they bring out a tray of cheese fries. The fries were covered in melted cheese with it looking both appetizing and lovely for nothing more but just fries covered in cheese that was melted. However as they looked at the fries on the plate meant for the two, Alicia and Amare noticed there should had been a lot more on the plate.

"Wait. Why does there seem to be less?" Amare stated the obvious as his and his sisters eyes looked over to Andre who seemed to be standing still with Jack as Alicia walked over to him. She could smell his fear and she sniffed him a bit. "I can smell the terror in you. Also you got cheese on your lips." She pointed out to him who looked and gulped. "Ok I had a nibble! I mean they looked so good and-" "That's it I am going to fire you if you keep it up!" She yelled at Andre who then gasped and got on his knees and held his hands together. "No please! I love cooking and I need the money to be successful in life!" Before the drama reality tv show could continue, Katrice laughed and stopped it. "You guys must follow your imagination too well." The red panda just tried to stop laughing at them as Andre gets up and got to slap his knees to knock off any dirt that could be on it. "You played with my emotions and my love of drama!" The fox kit said as he looked at his sister who grinned.

"Playing you like a fiddle is part of my painful job as the owner of this building." Alicia sounded like a professional actor with Judy following and sarcastically coughs. "So you're the one who pays the bills and food?" The mom of theirs said with her getting a smirk back and the proud leader kit slowly felt herself needing to chuckle nervously before she had everyone get back to their places to try to act like the leader again. "Next will be the fish." Said Aubrey who looked and nodded to Andre as his cue with him and Jack going in the kitchen.

Nick and Judy started to grab their forks and started to eat on the fries. The melted cheese stretched till it was broken off after a couple of twirls on their forks as they took one each and start to eat them. In seconds they looked at each other and seemed to love it. "This is actually really good." Nick said with his mouthful and Judy agreeing with him. "Well Andre and Jack can always make the most edible food when working together." They continue to grab some quick bites of the fries as the tray of a cooked steamed fish. The fish itself had no head and no tail but its body was huge and cooked well. The scales were removed and the fish itself had a bunch of cutted up sprinkles of lettuce as it was the only thing green and healthy they could find with Andre being proud of it.

"I guess this is revenge for having us make you eat your greens huh?" Nick joked with Andre laughing. "Well I was thinking of it being a treat but yeah that too." The two guests took their butter knives and cutted right through the fish that was tender without any roughness in the one slice. The took some pieces of fish in their forks and started to put it in their mouths and chew. In seconds they had the face of sourness. They tried to act like nothing was wrong but Andre could tell. "What's wrong?" He said with his ears lowered down and his parents looking. "I-its nothing kiddo just- Uhh why does it taste more lemony than fish?" They took it to themselves not to make Andre sad so they both swallow the lemon tasting fish and shiver slightly from it.

"Hey uncle Finnick!" Andre calls out to him as the fennec fox walks out of the kitchen and looks over to the little chef. "What's wrong Andre?" "Tell me. How much lemon did you use on the fish?" He asked with Finnick scratching his own head. "Umm. I would say I squeezed a whole lemon into it." Andre then gasped and almost fainted with Katrice sliding on her knees to catch him. "Wow Finnick you sure are a class A chef." Nick teased with Finnick telling him to shut it. Alicia was so close to facepalming but decided to remain cool. Until however she heard paper rippling. She looked over and saw the tall drawing paper was having its tape start to weaken already and slowly it was going to fall apart. "The Artwork!" Amare shouted as he ran to try to hold it together with Spazzie and Skye running over and trying to have it stick to the wall.

The other artwork started to fall with the quick blue bunny trying to hold it together as it was close to falling about. Alicia decides to try to help Spazzie with the papers falling off and Katrice fanning Andre who still is over the shock of his fish being ruined. Before Finnick and Jack could join in, the artwork was falling apart as it wouldn't stick to the wall. With all they could do the artwork landed on the mammals that wouldn't stick as it covered them in drawn paper. Spaz and Skye moved the paper off of themselves and the kits with them placing it gently on the couch. Portia looked over to Alicia who was ready to let out the facepalm of pure defeat. "Hey. It's ok Alicia." the meerkat assured her.

"We still can make this work. Baba! Could you bring out the Bug Burgers for Uncle Nick and Aunt Judy?" With that said Jack looked over to Finnick who gave him a confusing look. "Well you heard my little girl. Bring out the burgers." said Jack while Finnick still looked at him with confusion. "Wait I thought you was doing the burgers." the leader kit kat's eye twitched with Portia noticing her cousin/friend was close to snapping. "It's ok Alicia. I got this." With that she gently facepalmed herself to keep Alicia cool headed. "Thanks Portia. I owe you one." The kit kats all look over to their parents and they all started to feel bad. They wanted to make this night so perfect for them. So their parents could have a good anniversary without any problems. Yet it felt like a curse no matter how many mammals were involved with helping.

"We're sorry mom and dad." Aubrey sadly spoked out with the others apologizing to their mom and dad. "What for?" Judy asked with Alicia looking up at her. "We heard that you always have a bad anniversary every year. We wanted to make it special for you." Amare then went next to speak. "Yeah. We love it when you are in love and happy together. We just wanted you to not be fake happy for us." Their eyes and ears told that they were getting sad and feeling almost heartbroken as they couldn't believe they failed. "We are so sorry. We failed big time on making you two have the best day ever together." They look down and just felt really sad. The other mammals just looked at them and felt bad for the kits.

Slowly the kit kats felt the warm kindness of a hug from two mammals. It was Judy and Nick who went to comfort their depressed kits. "Guys. Do you really think we fake our happiness when our anniversary goes bad?" Nick questioned with the kits wondering what would be the right answer. "We always have problems on our anniversary. Like me with getting my shirt stained from a joke pen that squirts ink. Or your father and the perfume aisle incident." Judy told them with Finnick doing a short snicker from that with Nick rolling his eyes. "The point is that we always enjoy our day together because we spend time together. And we have the most perfect life together." She held Nick close and smiled at him with the fox smiling back at her.

"Your mother is right. Even when our day gets a little messy we still always enjoy our company. Plus we have everything we need. Family. Friends. We even have the most precious mammals in our entire lives. And me and Judy are looking at them right now." That was something that made the kits look like they were about to cry. Not from tears of sadness but from joy. They thought they screwed up the whole night for their own parents but yet they learned they do make their day. They make it grand and be amazing every single day. With what Nick said all four of the kits hugged them tightly and wrapping their arms and tails around tightly and wanting to never let go. Judy and Nick pretty much were doing the same thing.

The WildeHopps family could hear the 'dawws' from the family members and friends of theirs with Finnick trying his best not to cry in front of them. Spazzie was pretty much doing the same. "You know you can cry right now you d-dangerous razor blade filled cotton ball." Spaz told Finnick as he sniffed to hold in his emotions and the fennec fox rubbed his own eyes. "You going to get it soon you i-ice cube." Katrice and Portia just rolled their eyes are the two trying to out tough each other. Slowly one by one the members of the family started to join in on the hug. First Jack and Skye and Portia, then Finnick, and finally Katrice and Spazzie walk over to join in on the loving moment.

Nick and Judy chuckled softly. "We promise you four, and everyone else, that we always do have fun and are always truly happy. Ok?" Everyone, even the kit kats, agreed and understood with the two. "Good. Now since we got time before bed. We should throw a party to celebrate!" They all started to get off on the hug as they decided to have fun with the night while Finnick goes to make bug burgers for everyone. The kits were happy. The parents were happy. The others were happy. It actually turned into the best day for the two married couple that were very lucky to have the best kits in the entire universe.

[Epilogue]  
The night started to become more darker and the stars shined more brighter. It was both the time for the kit kats and Portia to sleep but also time for everyone to get some rest. With the kits giving their goodbye hugs to everyone as so did the other mammals they walk over to then sleep in their rooms while Katrice was getting paid by Judy and saying goodbye and hugging her as well. The only ones who went out the door were Finnick, Katrice, and Spazzie. Finnick looked over at the two. This time there wasn't a sort of hint of distrust. No hint of him being himself without the kits near him. This freaked out the two.

"You know, I can trust you two with them. You truly are amazing. You also really do care about the kits, especially Amare." He saw the warm smile Katrice made to him as she was happy to hear that from him. "Well the kits and the WildeHopps family are really amazing to have around. How could I not care about them when they are the most sweetest family ever." She said sweetly to him with him doing something that made both of them shiver in fear. He smiled with a soft chuckle. "Well. I'm going to head out back to my home. You two be safe ok?" He waved at them as they wave back with him walking down and heading to his car. The two looked at each other. "I'm completely scared of him now." Spazzie said to her. "He can be scary, but he is a good mammal. He's scary good."

He chuckled softly and held a can of soda he had with him as he opened it. "You know he is right about one thing, you are amazing." Spaz says before he takes a swig of his cola with Katrice smiling at him. "Thanks but I'm really not that amazing. All I did was have an idea and everyone followed." Katrice and Spazzie started to walk down to the gate and on the sidewalk. "Oh common. You really are amazing. I mean without you the kits would never had thought of an idea like that. You are like the only good mammal in this place that cares about them more than their family." She giggled and lightly punched his arm easy to not knock his can of cola. "You are the helpful one too mister. Without you the kits wouldn't have gotten things done sooner."

Having to pretty much not lead to a talking battle that would end in a tie, the blue rabbit surrendered. "Ok you're right. But I still will say you're good hearted." "Ok then Spaz. You are good hearted too as well." She smiled with him smiling back and he takes a sip. "However you are right about me helping the kits." She added as he looked at her. "What I mean is the fact of how those kits, their lives, I feel like that they would keep growing and being the best mammals they could be because of me." Spaz noticed her eyes beaming again of the pure happiness. "Well you and their parents and everyone who loves them will help them grow. They will be having the best lives ever as they grow up, no matter how if sad moments get in their path, they still will keep going because of others. Because of you." Spaz stated to her as he took another drink with her smiling more than usual because of that.

"I say think of it as character development like as if it was one of your artworks." He added with her agreeing and still walking with him. "Say Spazzie, you still up to watch that show with me?" Katrice said with him looking at her. He could only smile at her. "Yeah. I guess we can watch it at your place. What is it called by the way?" He questioned and still she sparked of pure joy. "Madoka Magica! You really would like it!" She exclaimed with him just still listening to her and looking at her. "I'm not going to cry am I?" Spaz asked to Katrice who just shrugged her arm.

"I mean if you can't handle drama we could always wat-" He stopped her mid sentence as he cutted her off. "No. I would really love to watch it. I'll get us ice cream and some soda and maybe even some tissues." She just softly chuckled that almost did a laugh. "Let me guess, the tissues are for you?" He rubbed his head and nodded slightly. "Well I prefer to be prepared and not stain your couch with my tears." "Alright. I say get two boxes if you do grow attached to characters." She jokingly warned him with Spaz making a note of it. "I'll get three just incase." He joked with her as she and him laughed and still kept walking on the sidewalk.

At the condo the kits all are sound asleep. Jack and Skye and Portia were so tired they wanted to sleep on the couch with Jack and Portia snuggled up on Skye and her fluffy white coat. Judy and Nick were upstairs in the bedroom with their pajamas on and laying on the bed. They were smiling and snuggled close to each other. They felt their arms wrapped around each other as their smiles stayed on their faces. "So today was great wasn't it?" Nick asked Judy with her nuzzling on him. "Mhm. We definitely owe the kits and Portia and Jack and Skye ice cream for this." They both chuckle and looked into their eyes. Slowly they bring their lips closer to create a small but yet spark filled passionate kiss then they lay their heads next to each other on the pillows, feeling their hearts beat and their smiles still stuck.

"Night Nick. Happy Anniversary, my Sly Fox." Judy muttered out with her feeling another kiss on her forehead from her fox husband. "Night too Judy, and happy Anniversary too my Not Dumb Bunny." Slowly they drifted to sleep together. They will admit that when they wake up in the next day they will remember that their anniversary was by far the most perfect one for them. Again, they were very thankful to have the four best kits in their lives.

And they would never let them be out of their lives.


End file.
